vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bokura no 16bit Sensou (Our 16bit Warz)
Hintergrund ''Bokura no 16bit Sensou ''ist der zweite Song der "Do Vocaloids Dream of Doomsday Birds?"-Serie. Er ist ein willkürlicher Song, der die Gefühle und Gedanken von einem am Krieg Beteiligten zeigt. So werden Dinge wie Pflicht, Opfer, Konflikte, die Profite einiger und das Vergessen der Fehler aus der Geschichte thematisiert. ''Hauptartikel: Do Vocaloids Dream of Doomsday Birds? '' Text Japanisch= どうしてこんな事になったんだ？ 誰も教えちゃくれないんだ。 何がセイギだ　何がギセイだ “秩序”は僕を裏切った はじめは微（ちい）さな孔（あな）だったんだ 居心地だけは良かったのにな。 プロパガンダと呑めや詠えや、 孔（あな）はしだいに誇大化した 相対　と　絶対　の　飽和水蒸機圧 都合　が善過ぎた大人達の　都合　に ひとつ　また　ひとつ　と　未来　は　過去　を無視した 65535　の　テトラと ゼロ次元　の　理想　抱えていてもなお ひとつ　またひとつとエデンは姿を消した ぼくらの16bit戦争（シックスティーン・ビット・ウォーズ）。 イデアの波に蝕（の）まれるな 残された空間で僕は うかつに肘さえつけやしない ぼくらの16bit戦争（シックスティーン・ビット・ウォーズ）。 アルトとエゴが交差する ＸＹしか愛せない僕は Ｚ（なに）を信じて生きれば善い？ ドット包囲網をかいくぐり レジスタンスらを一斉掃射。 無言圧力、数の暴\力 自由は既に亡くなった ハガネ　に撃ち込めよ　と　鴻鵠（こうこく）の警笛 肩越しに響く　矩形波（くけいは）　なる　断末 アルカディアの鐘　が　なる　日　は来るのだろうか？ ぼくらの16bit戦争（シックスティーン・ビット・ウォーズ）。 イデアの波に蝕（の）まれるな 残された空間で僕は 今日もぐっすり眠れやしない ぼくらの16bit戦争（シックスティーン・ビット・ウォーズ）。 アルトとエゴが交差する リットダウン　ビットレートの積で 僕は“秩序”を裏切らない ぼくらの16bit戦争（シックスティーン・ビット・ウォーズ）。 世界を敵に回しても 表\現し得ないものが絆（ほだ）される 現実（こと）が何より許せなかった ぼくらの16bit戦争（シックスティーン・ビット・ウォーズ）。 |-|Romaji= Doushite konna koto ni nattanda? Dare mo oshiecha kurenainda Nani ga SEIGI da Nani ga GISEI da Chitsujo wa boku wo uragitta Hajime wa chiisana ana dattanda Igokochi dake wa yokatta nonina Puropaganda to nomeya utaeya Ana wa shidai ni kodaika shita Soutai to zettai no houwa suijoukiatu Tsugou ga yosugita otonatachi no tsugou ni Hitotsu mata hitotsu to mirai wa kako wo mushi shita Rokuman gosen gohyaku sanjuu go no TETORA to ZERO jigen no risou kakaete itemo nao Hitotsu mata hitotsu to EDEN wa sugata wo keshita Bokura no sixteen bit wars IDEA no nami ni nomareruna Nokosareta kuukan de boku wa Ukatsu ni hiji sae tsukeyasinai Bokura no sixteen bit wars ARUTO to EGO ga kousa suru X Y shika aisenai boku wa Nani wo shinjite ikireba ii? DOTTO houimou wo kaikuguri REJISUTANSU rao issei sousha Mugon atsuryoku kazu no bouryoku Jiyuu ha sude ni nakunatta HAGANE ni uchikome yo to koukoku no keiteki Katagoshi ni hibiku kukeiha naru danmatsu ARUKADIA no kane ga naru hi wa kuruno darouka? Bokura no sixteen bit wars IDEA no nami ni nomareruna Nokosareta kuukan de boku wa Kyou mo gussuri nemure ya shinai Bokura no sixteen bit wars ARUTO to EGO ga kousa suru RITTODAUN BITTOREETO no seki de Boku wa chitsujo wo uragiranai Bokura no sixteen bit wars Sekai wo teki ni mawashite mo Hyougen shienai mono ga hodasareru Koto ga nani yori yurusenakatta Bokura no sixteen bit wars |-|Englisch= Why did it have to come to this? Nobody could even say. What justice? What sacrifice? The “system” betrayed me. It was a small hole at first. Only the coziness was good. They sang of falling and propaganda. The hole immediately exxagerated. Relative and absolute saturation vapour pressure For the convenience of much too convenient adults, One after another, the future ignored the past. 65,535 tetras and I’m holding ideas of the zero dimension. One after another and the Eden erased its shape. Our 16bit wars. I won’t fall into idea’s wave. In the left over room I am Unable to even rest my elbow carelessly. Our 16bit wars. Altruism and egoism are crossing over. I can love nothing but X and Y. Should I believe in Z? The sudden siege grew The resistances reduced to one generation. Silent stress, the number of violence. Freedom is already dead. “Destroy the steel” the public announcement’s alarm said. The square wave of the end stage sounded an echoed over my shoulder. Will the day when Arcadia’s bell rings ever come? Our 16bit wars. The wave of ideas is eroding us. In the leftover space, I… I can’t sleep deeply even today. Our 16bit wars Altruism and egoism are crossing over. With the product of the lit down bit rate. I will not betray the system. Our 16bit wars The world spins with quality. Impossible things are at their limit. I could not allow that more than anything. Our 16bit wars. |-|Deutsch= Warum musste es soweit kommen? Niemand kann das genau sagen. Welche Gerechtigkeit? Welches Opfer? Das "System" hat mich betrogen. Anfangs war es nur ein kleines Loch. Nur die Gemütlichkeit war gut. Sie sangen vom Fallen und Propaganda. Das Loch wurde sofort größer. Relativer und absoluter Sättigungsdampfdruck. Für die Bequemlichkeit von viel zu bequemen Erwachsenen, einer nach dem anderen, die Zukunft ignoriert die Vergangenheit. 65.535 Tetras und ich habe Vorstellungen von der nullten Dimension. Eine nach der anderen und Eden löscht seine Gestalt aus. Unser 16bit Krieg. Ich werde nicht der Woge der Vorstellung verfallen. Im übrigen Raum bin ich nicht einmal fähig, meinen Ellenbogen sorglos auszuruhen. Unser 16bit Krieg. Altruismus und Egoismus kreuzen sich. Ich kann nichts außer X und Y lieben. Soll ich an Z glauben? Die plötzliche Belagerung wuchs an, der Widerstand auf eine Generation reduziert. Stille Anspannung, die Zahl der Gewalttaten. Die Freiheit ist schon tot. "Zerstört den Stahl", sprach die öffentliche Ansage. Die Rechteckschwingung der Endstufe erklang und hallte über meiner Schulter. Wird der Tag, an dem Arcadias Glocken läuten, jemals kommen? Unser 16bit Krieg. Die Woge der Vorstellung zerfrisst uns. Im übrigen Platz bin ich... Ich kann nicht einmal tief schlafen. Unser 16bit Krieg. Alturismus und Egoismus kreuzen sich. Mit dem Ergebnis der enttäuschenden Bitrate. Ich werde das System nicht verraten. Unser 16bit Krieg. Die Welt dreht sich mit Güte. Unmögliche Dinge sind an ihrem Limit. Ich könnte das nicht mehr als alles andere erlauben. Unser 16bit Krieg. Andere Versionen Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcZZhVAxPpQ Valshe.600.870397.jpg|Ten's & Valshe's Cover|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFLyYZJwXc0 Kagamine.Rin.600.1597286.jpg|Kagamine Rin's Cover|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moSx2_kPsnM Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Do Vocaloids Dream of Doomsday Birds? Kategorie:Song